It's Not Your Fault
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Based of the Friend or Foe series by Edgeismyhero1217* Her best friend had been MIA for three months. Blame is being thrown out there. Simply put it's not her fault. JOMO/OC *Oneshot*


_**It's Not Your Fault**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_

_**A/N: I was listening to Pandora. And this song came on, and I instantly fell in love with it. This is going to take place during the time that Violet Peirce who belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, is gone from the end of Friend or Foe and the start of You are the one. I only own Carmichael Helms and Izzy. The lyrics belong to New Found Glory.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It was a cold California,Even in the summer,She was wrapped in a blanket by the pool,There were rapid statements,About life commitments,A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch,I couldn't bare it._

John Morrison was looking for his girlfriend, they were in California at his house. She told him that she couldn't stand being in her home state of North Carolina at the moment. John hating to see her unhappy booked them on the next flight to California. Now here they were. He spotted Carmichael Helms sitting wrapped up in a blanket by the pool. Things hadn't been going good in their family, since one of their ranks vanished. Carmi was taken it especially hard.

He walked out and sat on the end of the chair from where she was sitting. "I thought we were a family Johnny. I thought we meant something to her." Carmi stated. John looked back at her, knowing that she was talking about her long time friend, Violet Peirce. The one woman that when pissed off could strike fear into hearts of most of the men on the roster. She had just up and left not saying anything to Carmi, her older brother Shane or to Matt and Jeff Hardy or even to Shannon Moore. No had heard from her in three months.

Carmi's shoulders started shaking as she started crying. John scooted back to where he could sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she maneuvered herself around on his lap. And laid her head on her chest sobbing.

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,Please stop your crying now,Whoa,Whoa_

"Babe, it's okay. Please stop your crying, I am sure she is okay." John stated as he slid his hand underneath the blanket to rub her back. "None of this was your fault. Please stop your crying." John comforted his girlfriend. He didn't know how long they sat on the lounge chair or how long she cried. Finally she stopped crying. John stopped rubbing her back. 'Everything is going to be okay."

_There was staring and seclusion,A fine tuned way of motion,A face wrapped for a suitor,The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat,Coming 'round the corner,In almost all directions,_

"How long has she been shut down like this?" Shane Helms asked John as they watch Carmi sit next to Matt Hardy. Not saying a word just sitting there staring off into space. You could feel the anger and disappointment coming from the younger Helms sibling. Not even the Miz who was visiting from Raw could cheer up Carmi. She just sat there playing with her hands or her bracelet. _A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch,No, I couldn't bare it. _"This is your fault Shane." Carmi shouted at her older brother. "What's my fault?' Shane asked shocked that the first words that his sister spoke were directed at him and they were dripping with hate. Their family stopped what they were doing at look at the two siblings.

"It's your fault that she did this. If your dumb ass would have told her that you were in love her. Maybe she wouldn't have up and left us." Carmi stated. Everyone looked from Carmi to Shane. You would have thought Carmi had slapped him with the look on his face.

"MY FAULT! Carmichael Shea Helms don't you don't go pointing fingers at me. You are much as I am in this. If you weren't such a bitch.' Shane stated. Everyone froze, Shane never called his sister a bitch._It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,Now you, wait for, something, to cure this,Well I'm here, under your , whoa._

"Fuck off Shane." Carmi said standing up and running out of the locker room. Nattie hot on her heels, TJ following.

All the guys stared at Shane. "She shouldn't be putting the blame on me. That's my fault." Shane stated. 'Yeah, true, but she is your sister." Matt said, "She was saying how she felt. Damn it Shane, she is cutting herself off from the world again. I am not going to sit around and let my best friend go back into black hole depression. I am pretty sure that John is going to agree with me." John nodded his head frowning.

TJ came back into the locker-room, "Nattie is with her right now in Adam and Izzy's locker room." TJ stated, "She is crying again." _It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault so please stop your crying,It's not your fault._"Car, it's okay, this isn't your fault. Your brother is an asshole." Nattie tried soothing her friend. Adam felt bad and went over and hugged her, "Go get John." he said to his fellow Canadian. She nodded and took off running back to John's and Carmi's locker room. "Nat is right C, it's not your fault." Adam soothed rubbing circles on her back. Carmi buried her face into his chest, "I miss her Ads." "I know you do doll. But crying isn't going to help anything."

"I know." but the tears didn't stop they kept coming. John came into the room. 'John is here." Adam said into her ear. Carmi nodded her multi colored head before she let John put his arms around her. "Carmichael Shea, this isn't your fault. Please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry." John stated. He felt Carmi stop shaking as she took a couple of deep breathes. He hoped for the sanity of them all that Violet returned soon.

_It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault so please stop your crying now,It's not your fault, stop crying now,_

_A/N: Eh, I don't know how well I liked it, I think it sound better in my head. _


End file.
